


Never Alone

by BairnSidhe



Series: Bodies-verse [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: Darcy's song from Bodies in Time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bodies in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970908) by [BairnSidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe). 



A song for the lost ones, now so far from home

Let them hear me singing, you are never alone

It was never me alone, who kept a stubborn punk alive

It was never you alone, who got into every single fight

It was never him alone, who got us through the night

Never you or me but always we

A perfect broken harmony of three

We were stronger than they could have known

As one we fought, and never were we alone

We found a brighter day

Now listen as I say

It was never me alone, who kept a stubborn punk alive

It was never you alone, who got into every single fight

It was never him alone, who got us through the night

Together stronger than they ever thought

We proved it when we fought

Never alone we brought a monster to its knee

With our perfect broken harmony of three

So laying frozen still as death,

Listen to my living breath

It was never me alone, who kept a stubborn punk alive

It was never you alone, who got into every single fight

It was never him alone, who got us through the night

I swear, you will never be alone

And I will guide you home.

 


End file.
